1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system for effecting a game which evaluates the accuracy of operation performed by a player when the player actually operates a performance operation instrument in accordance with an operation instruction imparted to an image appearing on the performance operation instrument. The present invention also relates to a recording medium, such as a computer readable medium, having recorded thereon a processing program for controlling operation of the game system.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-207621, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
One game having recently been in vogue is a game which enables a player to perform a game through use of a performance operation instrument; e.g., a keyboard etc. In a game of the type, a display image of a keyboard appears on a game display screen. Operation instructions pertaining to the keyboard display image are given to the player one after another. The player performs a key operation of a real keyboard connected to a game system main unit so as to accurately follow the operation instruction. The accuracy of operation is evaluated. The player is involved in playing the game so as to improve the evaluation.
Indeed, a playerxe2x80x94who has no experience in playing a musical instrument and plays a musical instrument only at the time of playing a gamexe2x80x94inadvertently becomes engrossed in playing the game. However, a player who has experience in musical performance and consider himself to enjoy creative performance, such as improvised (i.e., ad-libbed) performance, as well as a gamexe2x80x94feels wanting of more than accurate performance in accordance with an operation instruction.
The present invention relates to a solution which has been conceived to solve a drawback of such a related-art game. Thus, the present invention is aimed at providing a game system which enables a player to enjoy improvised performance for obviating a feeling of wanting more and markup (i.e., score) the improvised performance. Further, the present invention is aimed at providing a recording medium, such as a computer readable medium, having recorded thereon a processing program for controlling the game system.
The present invention is also aimed at providing a game system which enables marking of improvised duet performance for obviating a feeling of wanting more. In this regard, the present invention is also aimed at providing a recording medium, such as a computer readable medium, having recorded thereon a processing program for controlling the game system.
To achieve the above object, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game system which enables a player to play a game for evaluating accuracy of operation performed when the player has operated an actual performance operation instrument in accordance with an operation instruction given for a display image of performance operation instrument appearing on a game display screen. The game system comprises a mark-up processing device which marks up an improvised musical operation which is played with a degree of freedom of performance by the player through use of the actual performance operation instrument in accordance with a performance operation instruction.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, the mark-up processing device marks up the improvised performance provided by a player through use of an actual performance operation instrument, and hence the player can enjoy free performance. Thus, even a player who has experience of musical performance can sufficiently enjoy a game.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, the mark-up processing device may mark up the improvised musical performance on the basis of a progression of musical chords of the improvised musical performance of the player. At this time, according to a third aspect of the present invention, preferably, the mark-up processing device effects mark-up operation such that evaluation of the player is increased every time a match between a progression of the musical performance chords and a progression of a plurality of preset mark-up reference chords is found. In accordance with the third aspect of the present invention, improvised musical performance can be marked up in accordance with progression of musical chords. Further, according to a fourth aspect of the present invention, preferably, a progression of the mark-up reference chords is memorized in a form of a table. In accordance with the fourth aspect of the present invention, setting of a progression of mark-up reference chords can be readily changed by way of rewriting the table.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, the mark-up processing device may mark up the improvised musical performance on the basis of musical performance timing of the improvised musical performance of the player. At this time, according to a sixth aspect of the present invention, preferably, the mark-up processing device effects mark-up operation such that evaluation of the player is increased every time a match between the musical performance timing and a plurality of preset mark-up reference timings is found. In accordance with the sixth aspect of the present invention, improvised musical performance can be marked up in accordance with musical performance timing. Further, according to a seventh aspect of the present invention, preferably, the mark-up reference timings are memorized in a form of a table. In accordance with the seventh aspect of the present invention, setting of a progression of mark-up reference chords can be readily changed by way of rewriting the table. Moreover, according to an eighth aspect of the present invention, the mark-up processing device may mark up the improvised musical performance on the basis of a progression of musical performance chords and musical performance timing of the improvised musical performance of the player.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, the game system may further comprise a guidance information display device which displays guidance information for the improvised musical performance of the player. In accordance with the ninth aspect of the present invention, improvised musical performance of a player can be supported. According to a tenth aspect of the present invention, the guidance information display device may change the display image of a performance operation instrument such that the player can understand details of operation to be performed in accordance with a progression in a musical composition which is an object of improvised musical performance. Alternatively, according to an eleventh aspect of the present invention, the guidance information display device may display a musical score such that the player can ascertain the position of an improvised musical performance in a musical score of a musical composition which is an object of improvised musical performance. Alternatively, according to a twelfth aspect of the present invention, the guidance information display device may display a correct progression of chords of a musical composition which is an object of improvised musical performance.
Furthermore, to achieve the above object, according to a thirteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game system which enables players to play a game for evaluating accuracy of operations performed when the players have operated actual performance operation instruments in accordance with operation instructions given for a display image of performance operation instrument appearing on a game display screen. The game system comprises a mark-up processing device which marks up an improvised duet musical operation which is played with a degree of freedom of performance by the players through use of the actual performance operation instruments in accordance with performance operation instruction.
In accordance with the thirteenth aspect of the present invention, the mark-up processing device marks up improvised duet musical performance provided by a plurality of players through use of a plurality of actual performance operation instruments. Thus, the players can enjoy free musical performance. Further, players who have experience of musical performance can feel entertainment of duet performance.
According to a fourteenth aspect of the present invention, the mark-up processing device may give a player a low evaluation when a time required for playing improvised musical performance played by the player fails to fall within a permissible improvised musical performance time preset for each player. According to a fifteenth aspect of the present invention, the game system may further comprise a mark-up result display device which displays mark-up results such that each of the players can ascertain mark-up results thereof through comparison. In accordance with the fifteenth aspect of the present invention, comparison between mark-up results of the players can be made readily.
Moreover, to achieve the above object, according to a sixteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable medium having recorded thereon a processing program to be used for controlling operation of a game system which enables a player to play a game for evaluating accuracy of operation performed when the player has operated an actual performance operation instrument in accordance with an operation instruction given for a display image of performance operation instrument appearing on a game display screen. The processing program comprises a mark-up processing routine for marking up an improvised musical operation which is played with a degree of freedom of performance by the player through use of the actual performance operation instrument in accordance with a performance operation instruction. In accordance with the sixteenth aspect of the present invention, the improvised performance provided by a player through use of an actual performance operation instrument is marked up in accordance with the program executed by a computer. Therefore, the player can enjoy free performance. Thus, even a player who has experience of musical performance can sufficiently enjoy a game.
According to a seventeenth aspect of the present invention, the mark-up processing routine may include marking up of the improvised musical performance on the basis of a progression of musical chords of the improvised musical performance of the player. According to an eighteenth aspect of the present invention, the mark-up processing routine may include marking up of the improvised musical performance on the basis of musical performance timing of the improvised musical performance of the player. According to a nineteenth aspect of the present invention, the mark-up processing routine may include marking up of the improvised musical performance on the basis of a progression of musical performance chords and musical performance timing of the improvised musical performance of the player. According to a twentieth aspect of the present invention, the processing program may further comprise a processing routine for displaying guidance information for the improvised musical performance of the player. In accordance with the twentieth aspect of the present invention, the players can obtain guidance information.
Moreover, to achieve the above object, according to a twenty-first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable medium having recorded thereon a processing program to be used for controlling the operation of a game system which enables players to play a game for evaluating accuracy of operations performed when the players have operated actual performance operation instruments in accordance with operation instructions given for a display image of performance operation instrument appearing on a game display screen. The processing program comprises a mark-up processing routine for marking up an improvised duet musical operation which is played with a degree of freedom of performance by the players through use of the actual performance operation instruments in accordance with performance operation instruction. In accordance with the twenty-first aspect of the present invention, the improvised duet musical performance provided by a plurality of players through use of a plurality of actual performance operation instruments is marked up in accordance with the program executed by a computer. Therefore, the players can enjoy free performance. Thus, even players who have experience of musical performance can feel entertainment of duet performance.
According to a twenty-second aspect of the present invention, preferably, the mark-up processing routine results low evaluation of a player when a time required for playing improvised musical performance played by the player fails to fall within a permissible improvised musical performance time preset for each player.
It should be noted that the aforementioned computer readable medium may include recording mediums which enable recording and reading of digital contents. More specifically, such the computer readable medium include, for example, semiconductor recording mediums such as a ROM (i.e., Read Only Memory), a semiconductor IC (i.e., Integrated Circuit), etc., optical recording mediums such as a DVD-ROM (i.e., Digital Versatile Disk-Read Only Memory), a CD-ROM (i.e., Compact Disc-Read Only Memory), etc., magnetic recording mediums such as a flexible disk etc., and magneto-optical recording mediums such as an MO (i.e., Magneto Optical Disk) etc.